I've Been Waiting For You
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: When Moira was five years old, she had a friend, a weeping angel in her grandmother's garden. She always felt he was more than just stone, and even when she went away, she never forgot him. Now, she has returned, all grown up...and someone has been waiting for her. Rated M for now Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the weeping angels or any other character that may appear from the Doctor Who universe. I only own my own characters. I only write this for entertainment purposes.

(Chapter 1) I've been waiting for you

"Grandma?" asked the small child as she stood at the glass door that led into the garden. "Why is there an angel in your garden?"

Moira was a small five year old with long sunshine colored hair and bright hazel eyes that looked at the world with curiosity and wonder. She wore a pretty cornflower blue dress her grandmother had made for her with a matching bow in her hair on one side that gave her the look of a porcelain doll. This was the first time she had been old enough to travel to the country from London to visit her grandmother for a whole summer. She had just arrived within the hour and had already begun to explore the place that was to be her home for the next few weeks. She had already ventured through most of the cottage and had made her way into the kitchen. She then came across the garden where the stone angel stood.

"They are there to protect us." her grandmother said as she walked over to where her tiny granddaughter stood. Her grandmother was a tall kindly noble looking woman whom always smelled of cookies and fresh strawberries. Moira had always loved when her grandmother came to London to visit. She always wore the funniest hats Moira had ever seen. Today she had worn a large straw hat that was decorated with all manner of flowers just for the occasion of Moira's arrival.

"Why that is my guardian angel that watches over me and keeps me from harm..." She said in her gentle voice. " Your grandfather bought him for me, just before he went to heaven. I also believe he helps the flowers grow." She said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around her granddaughter. "Isn't he handsome?"

Moira nodded with a smile as she continued to watch the angel. Then a curious look appeared upon her face and her smile disappeared. She turned to look up at her grandmother once more.

"But why is he crying?" She asked.

Her grandmother looked at the angel for a moment with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well my dear..." She began. "That is... because he is lonely..."

Her granddaughter tilted her head curiously.

"He is?"

"Yes," Her grandmother nodded with almost a sad look across her warm features. "You see...angels are some of the loneliest creatures in the world. They live unseen, watching over us. They never ask for anything...or say a word at all...and they can only come to life when we aren't looking...They cannot even look at other angels..."

A look of wonder crossed the little girl's face as she listened to her grandmother.

"You mean he actually comes TO LIFE?!"

Her grandmother smiled again and whispered. "Of course...but only when you aren't looking.

The little girl looked back towards the angel with wide eyes.

"But wait," She said suddenly turning back to her grandmother with a skeptical face. "Why can't YOU be his friend?"

"Well, because I am too old, my dear." Her grandmother said quietly. "I am so old and slow that it takes me all day long to do my chores...so I do not have time to play with him and read stories to him." Then a serious look crossed her face as she leaned down eye to eye with Moira. "But you know...I think he would rather be friends with you."

"Me?" Moira asked tilting her head.

"Yes you." Her grandmother said leaning in close to whisper. "I'll just bet. That he picked your grandfather to bring him home so that he could wait here just for you to be his friend." She said as she gently poked her granddaughter's tummy softly with her finger to prove her point.

A hopeful look appeared upon Moira's face. She had never really had a friend before. She was home schooled with only a nanny and a tutor who never really seemed interested in playing with her. Her parents were always working and did not have time to take her on outings or to play with other children. She had always dreamed of having a friend.

"You think so?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Her grandmother quietly nodded. She knew how lonely her granddaughter was, and though she did not approve of the way her daughter and son in law raised her away from other children. But she did not wish to impose her views on them. Instead she had offered to keep Moira in the country for the summer so they could freely travel without having to worry about their tiny daughter. Her grandmother was determined that she should find her at least one friend before this summer was done, and even if that friend was this old stone angel, she would be satisfied.

"I know so," her grandmother said with a smile. "Now why don't you go and say hello before we have our tea?"

Moira nodded but did not move at first, still to amazed at the thought of a new friend, someone who had waited just for her. Her grandmother's smile grew and she gently nudged the little girl forward so her feet began to move beneath her. Moira slowly took a step forward, and then another until she surged forward with a burst of energy, running across the garden to get to where the angel stood. She came to a stop in front of the towering statue that stood in the corner of garden. The angel was much taller than her. She looked around to find a way to get closer to him. He stood beneath a tall tree with thick branches that reached all the way to the ground. She quickly went to the tree and began to climb the lower branches. She made her way up to where she was eye to eye with him and slowly made her way out on the branches closest to his head.

"Hello," She said quietly as she shakily sat down upon the branch. "My name is Moira..."

But there was no answer. The angel did not move.

"My grandmother said that you have been waiting for me...to be my friend..." she said almost shyly. "Have you...been...waiting for me?"

The angel still did nothing. Moira could understand why angels were so lonely if they did not even speak when spoken to. She looked at him sadly, and then looked away.

"I wish I had a friend..." She whispered as the wind gently began to blow shaking the branches. "Are you as lonely as me?"

"Moira!" Her grandmother called from the house. "Moira get down from there...those branches are dangerous. You could fall! Come inside for tea now."

"Yes, ma'm," Moira answered before looking back at the angel.

She paused looking curiously at him. Suddenly...it looked as if...his hand had moved. Before his hands had completely covered his face. Now it looked as if his hand had moved to uncover one eye, that almost looked as if it were turned towards her. She stared at him for a moment and then shrugged before getting up from the branch. Then she paused and turned around to him again. She quickly leaned in to give him a peck on his cold cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I've been waiting for you, too." She said before she quickly turned and climbed down the branches and ran to where her grandmother was waiting at the door.

"Why were you in that tree, dear...its very dangerous." Her grandmother asked as Moira reached her.

"Well...I didn't think he could hear me from the ground." She said in a matter of fact voice. "I am so small...and he is so tall...I wanted to make sure he could hear my name."

Her grandmother gave a laugh.

"Oh, my dear...there is no need for that, angels have very good hearing, why...he can probably hear us even now.." She said before her face became stern. "Moira I do not want to see you in that tree again...you could fall. Now come inside so that we may have our tea."

Moira's face fell as she was reprimanded.

"I am sorry grandmother." She said quietly as she made her way inside, pausing to look at her new friend over her shoulder before she was ushered in.

Her grandmother also took one final look at the angel before she followed her granddaughter into the house and closed the door. Outside in the garden, the stone angel stood quietly frozen, looking up at the door with his hands down in front of his chest and a strange, thoughtful look upon his face. A gentle breeze blew across the flowers carrying a wordless whisper.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Authors notes:

Hi, so I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I have always been a fan of the angels...even if at first they did creep me out a bit. I have always wanted to do a story for them but could not think of a story line I wanted to do...but now I have. I cannot wait to develop this story line and watch as Moira grows up with the angel. There is the possibility the rating will change depending on audience reaction and how the story develops. Anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoy. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days later Moira's grandmother stood at the window within her kitchen watching as her granddaughter played with a basket of freshly picked flowers at the feet of the stone angel. She could hear the soft keen of Moira's voice as she sat reading to her friend. Ever since that first day little Moira had become a constant fixture within the garden walls. She had never seen the little girl happier. Soon she intended to take the little girl over to her niece's house who lived not far away on the other side of the village. Her niece had a little girl named Ava whom she thought would be a good friend her own age with whom to play instead of a piece of cold inanimate stone.

Moira was completely content as she sat under guard of her dear friend. His presence comforted her. She felt as if she were completely safe as she sat making a crown from the fresh daises she and her grandmother had picked earlier that morning.

"And they all lived happily ever after..." She said happily as she finished reading the little book. "Did you like it?" She asked as she looked up at her friend.

She paused as if she were listening to for an answer. She knew she would not get one. But sometimes, on the breeze she almost thought she heard his voice. The story had been about a knight in shining armor and his princess lady faire.

"Someday, I'm going to marry my own knight in shining armor too." She said her cute matter of fact tone as she smiled up at him. "Grandma says that all girls are princesses and all princesses have their very own knight in shining armor out there somewhere waiting for them, to protect them and watch over them and be with them always...kind of like you..."

She glanced back down at the last page of the book that sat in her lap. It showed the handsome prince kissing the beautiful long haired princess he had just rescued from the evil. She didn't know if she liked kissing very much...But she did hope that someday she might find her knight in shining armor to be together with always...but right now she was happy to have her guardian angel to watch over her.

"You know...we really must think of something I can call you." She said as she looked back down at her wreath of flowers.

She had thought and thought of a name for him. But nothing seemed to fit her special friend. She had begun to get frustrated not wanting to just call him angel as that seemed to formal to her, as she often heard her mother say.

"My grandma took me to church the other day you know, and when we were there I saw an angel in the colorful glass who looked just like you. Grandma told me that he was the archangel Michael, the captain of the Lord's angels." She looked back up to him with hopeful eyes. "Do...do you like that name?...Michael?"

She waited patiently for a response for a moment. Then a soft warm breeze blew over her and she thought she heard a sigh. She took that as a sign that he did like the name. A smile spread over her bright little face. She looked back up to him.

"Very well then, Michael you are."

She held up the wreath of golden flowers she had been working on. She wore in her own hair a crown of white and blue flowers that matched her light long sleeve shirt and jeans. The golden one she had made for him, so that he could have a halo like the angel in the window of church. But she was still too small to put it on him. She turned around to look at the house and did not see her grandmother. A mischievous grin spread across her features as she ran to the tree she had used to get to him before and quickly climbed up to the same branch she had sat upon her arrival. She slowly made her way out on the branch next to his face. She carefully bent down on one knee holding her arms out to balance herself like a tightrope walker. She reached forward to gently lay the golden wreath upon his head then she said in her most dignified little voice.

"I crown you...MICHAEL, KING OF THE ANG-AAHHHHH"

Suddenly the wind blew shaking the branch and causing her to lose her balance and tumble off the branch. She released a scream and closed her eyes tightly as she fell expecting to hit the ground hard. She waited for the pain she often felt when she fell. But it never came. Instead she felt something hard wrap around her, to stop her fall. She blinked open her eyes and found herself sitting on the ground looking at the grass beside her. Suddenly her eyes zoomed in on her waist where she saw a bit of grey. Her eyes widened to see a pair of stone hands gently encircling her body. Her head slowly turned to look up on her right side. She found herself staring into the frozen stone face of Michael.  
The angel's eyes were open wide as he faced her, frozen with a look of concern upon his face. Moira sat there for a moment staring at him in shock. Suddenly, she heard a voice screaming her name.

"MOIRA...MOIRA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the voice of her grandmother yelled. "MOIRA!"

Moira turned to look towards the house where she heard her grandmother's quickly approaching footsteps. Her first thought was if she saw Michael had moved she might be angry and not let Moira into the garden anymore. She turned back to look at him to tell him to get back but...he was gone...from beside her. She looked up to see him standing in his normal position, covering his face as usual. She stared up at him in wonder...he really was her guardian angel. She opened her mouth to thank him, but was interrupted by her grandmother's voice shouting her name again.

"MOIRA,..MOIRA ANSWER ME!"

~ Seventeen Years Later~

"Moira...Moira?" the voice called from the darkness. "Moira can you hear me?"

Moira slowly opened her eyes unsure of where she was...but all she could see was black. Her head and body seared with pain.

"G-grandmother?" her voice did not sound like her own but came out as a hoarse scratchy weak voice.

"No..." the voice answered sounding relieved. "My name is Doctor Jones. You are in the hospital. I'm afraid you were the victim of a vicious attack...You have just woken up from a three week induced coma.

Attack? Moira couldn't remember any attack. She had just been in her grandmother's garden a moment ago...But...wait...no..That wasn't right. She suddenly remembered...She had been walking home from the theater with her fiancé David...They had been walking through the park eating ice cream when a group of men came from the darkness and surrounded them. She remembered being frightened as David tried to talk them down. Then she remembered a loud bang...and then...nothing..nothing but darkness.

"Where is David?" she asked attempting to stay calm but her voice cracked as she began to struggle attempting to sit up. "Why can't I see...where am I? WHATS GOING ON?"

"Shhhhhh," the doctor said as she suddenly sat on the side of the bed and grabbed Moira's hands and settled her back onto the hospital bed. "Calm down...You are safe now...You need to rest to regain your strength..you have a long road to recovery ahead of you."

"Where is David is he here?" She asked. "Is he alright?"

The doctor was silent for a moment. Moira could feel her uneasiness. She suddenly felt her heart sink.

"He's dead...isn't he." she said in a dead pan voice. It was not a question.

She did not have to see the other woman to know the truth. Hot burning tears began to gather in her sore eyes and run down her cheeks.

"You are lucky to be alive." The woman said. "You were shot in the head a close range. We thought we were going to lose you."

"Why can't I see?" She the doctor hesitated in her answer.

"There was so much damage...we had to do quite a bit of facial reconstruction. You look basically the same way you did before...but...we were not able to heal everything..."

Moira was quiet for a moment not fully understanding what she was being told. The doctor could see the confused look forming on Moira's face as her eyes moved around, searching.

"I'm afraid...we could not save your sight...you are blind.."

Moira could not find the words...Tears now poured down her face freely. She could not believe what she was hearing. Only what seemed like a short time before she was a budding actress for television with her whole career ahead off her. She had been getting ready to marry the man of her dreams. Her life had been perfect...but now...it was all gone. She had lost everything..How could she act without her sight?...and David...David was gone...forever...having died to protect 's mind raced in so many directions she could not focus on one single thing. But the two thoughts she kept returning too were...she was blind...and David was gone.  
She was blind...  
David was gone...  
She was blind...  
David was gone...  
She...blind...  
David...gone...

Suddenly the doctor's voice broke into her chaotic thoughts again. "I realize this is a shock." She said in a gentle voice. "But I want to assure you that you are in best hands...and we are going to make sure you are taken care of. Your cousin Ava is on her way. She is going to be your new caretaker..."

Moira heard the words of the doctor as she explained the parameters of her new life. Her cousin and long time best friend would being caring for her from now on...since she had lost David...and could no longer live alone.

"Also the police will be coming by as soon as you are a bit better..they need to speak with you about the attack..."

The doctor's voice faded off again as Moira faded off into blissful unconsciousness being unable to handle waking reality. She drifted back to her grandmother's garden. She wondered why she dreamed of being here. She had not been here since three years ago at her grandmother's funeral. Before that she had not been there in well over fifteen years, after her parent's had the falling out with her grandmother. In her will her grandmother had left the house to her. But she never went back after the funeral. Her life had been in london. She wondered why she now thought of a memory she had forgotten, and of a figure...who had haunted her dreams since the fateful day she had fallen from the tree.

Some time later she awoke to a loud voice fussing over the state of her.

"Oh my god baby what did they do to you!?" her cousin demanded as she hopped onto the bed with her cousin. "Oh my god if I ever find those bastards I will rip them apart bit by bit until there is nothing LEFT!"

"Hello Cuz," Moira stammered as the volume of her cousin's voice gave her a headache. She did her best to sound as normal as possible as if nothing serious had happened. It was the only way she could cope with the situation at the moment.

"Hey there sweetie...how are you feeling?" she asked as she leaned in to look over Moira's head and face.

"Like I was shot in the head...how do I look?" She answered.

"You look gorgeous...you would never know that they shot you in the face."

Moira couldn't help but smile, thought it hurt. She had known Ava since childhood when she had stayed at her grandmothers. They had become fast friends and had remained close, even becoming flat mates in college. Ava was a loud funny person with energy to burn. She was a tall woman with short black hair in a pixie cut and piercing green cat like eyes. She was very graceful and feline like in the was she moved. She was a tiger in the courtroom, quickly becoming one of England's foremost Lawyers. Yet no one would ever know by the way she acted somewhat like a teenager when she was not at work. Ava always knew how to make her smile.

"How long am I in for?" Moira asked not wanting to talk about the attack.

"Well doc says you have another week at least. Then you should be ready do out patient therapy. They said that you need alot of rest so I am taking you out to the country so that you can heal in peace and we can have a nurse come to the house. I have already taken care of your flat here in the city and all of your things are being moved, so don't worry about a thing."

Moira grimaced, still having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening to her. Her life seemed to be ending, and there was nothing she could do about it. This was worse that actually dying from the gun shot wound.

"Well...I guess the country is as good a place as any. Theres no point in me staying here...I'm sure the paparazzi is having a field day.." She said in her dead pan voice. "But you shouldn't give up your career for useless cripple like me..."

"Oh get over yourself." Ava said half seriously. " You are not useless.. and yes...we will be sneaking you out the back to avoid those annoying bastards. But you do need rest to heal and so you can learn to live again...and don't worry I will not be giving up my career for anyone...its called Skype sweetie."

Moira wondered how it was possible to live again after this.

" I didn't know you had a house in the country?" She said quietly.

"I don't" Ava responded. "But you do ...now...We are going to live at your grandmother's old house..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fingers slid up the old wrought iron railing as Moira slowly made her way up the old steps to the door of her new home. Ava walked at her side with one arm around her, carefully guiding her cousin's shaky steps. Moira felt almost as if her body did not belong to her. She felt as if she had to really concentrate to get her legs to move beneath her. Ava had wanted to carry her, or find someone to carry her in but Moira would have none of it. She was determined to do something on her own. Especially, after she had been forced to as for help getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and sweater.

"Alright sweetie we're almost there." She said as they stumbled up the last step.

They finally made it to the door and made their way into the house. Waves of memories flooded into Moira's mind as the door was opened and smells of her past flew into her nostrils. Once again she heard her grandmother's warm laughter, and the smell of fresh cut flowers and cookies. Ava led her over to the comfortable chair that had been her grandmother's favorite. She remembered how she loved sitting in that chair and staring out the window into the garden hoping to see...Moira suddenly shook her head. She had to get over these hallucinations. Her parents had spent hundreds of pounds and forced her to spend hours upon hours with the best psychologists in London to help her to stop imagining these ridiculous dreams of stone angels being alive...that he was created from her loneliness as a child...that he was only in her head.

"Alright now, you stay here," Ava said as she helped Moira sit down in the chair which almost swallowed her. "I'm just going to run out to the car and grab your bags. When I come back in we'll get your medicine and check your bandages and then it'll be time for a nap."

Moira rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her cousin, she had to admit she was beginning to get on her nerves a bit. Ever since she had shown up at the hospital she had become a mother hen on steroids, fussing over everything. Granted she had been a godsend when it came to sneaking Moira out of the hospital to avoid paparazzi. This continuing to treat her as if she were a babe was becoming a bit to much.

"Yes mom," She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey now I heard that." Ava said as she stood back up. "I'm just trying to look after you."

Moira gave a sigh. "I know...but Ava...I am an adult...I'm wearing my big girl knickers and everything." She said with a smile.

Ava laughed. "Yes, you're right. I'm just worried for you. I want to see you well again..you are...out of sorts...not yourself." She said gently as she leaned forward to gently place a hand on Moira's shoulder. "That's why I brought you here. I know how much you loved this place..." Ava stood up from leaning over her cousin. "It feels so strange being back here...nothing has changed..."

"That's not true." Moira said almost sadly letting her head slightly drop.

"I know you miss her..." Ava said quietly. "I miss her too..."

Ava turned to look around the house. It held so many memories for the both of them. She remembered the very first time she had come over to play with Moira. That was the very first time they had ever fought. They had already been close friends even after only a few weeks of knowing one another.

~Flashback~

"Do you want to meet my special friend?" Little Ava had asked as she grabbed Ava's hand and led her into the garden.

The little girls ran over to the tall statue, laughing as they went. Moira let go of Ava's hand and spread her arms dramatically.

"Ava, this is my guardian angel, Michael," She said holding an arm up to Michael. Then she turned to look up at Michael. "Michael, this is my cousin Ava."

Ava stared up at Michael for a moment. Something about the statue made her uncomfortable. She scrunched her little nose and turned back towards her cousin.

"He's a bit creepy..." She said cocking an eyebrow.

"He is not." Ava said looking hurt as she turned to look up at the statue. "He's just lonely."

Ava rolled her eyes. "He can't be lonely, he's just a piece of stone..."

Moira began to get angry. "He is NOT. He saved my life when I fell from the branch." She said pointing up to the branch from which she had fallen from.

Ava's anger rose as well. "Don't be stupid. He's not alive."

"I'M NOT STUPID YOU'RE STUPID!" cried Moira as she suddenly lunged forward and pushed the other little girl.

Ava was in shock and enraged as she stumbled back a few steps. Then she surged forward and pushed Moira hard enough to send her flying backwards onto the ground.

"YOU'RE BLOODY MENTAL," She roared at her cousin. "IF YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT STONE ANGELS BEING ALIVE I WON'T PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

Moira's eyes filled with tears as she stood and ran from the garden inside the house sobbing. Ava stood there watching as her cousin left still fuming. The next moment she found herself face down on the ground with a loud THUD as she was pushed hard from behind by an unseen hand. Ava quickly turned over in shock and looked behind her gasping in fear. There was nothing there. She looked all around but saw no one. Then her eyes came back to Michael...But no...that wasn't possible. She quickly flew to her feet and rushed inside after her cousin. Later, that night she would apologize to Moira, who would in turn apologize as well. They never mentioned the fight to Grandmother. Ava also never went into the garden alone ever again either.

~End Flashback~

Ava turned towards the window that Moira's chair faced and looked out over the garden to the empty place where Michael once stood. She had been so happy upon hearing that Michael was gone. Grandmother had told the girls after the big falling out between her and Moira's parents that he had been stolen. But she really thought that either Grandmother or Moira's father had gotten rid of him. After all...he was the reason for Moira never being allowed to return to her grandmother's again.

"Well..." She said turning away from the window. "Let me go get the things from the car and then we'll get you settled."

Moira nodded and then listened as Ava's footsteps faded away. She wondered if everything were in its same place. Though she had not been here in years, she remembered where everything had been before. She had always prided herself on her nearly photographic memory. It aided her in memorizing scripts and spots upon sets. She began to struggle to her feet. She knew Ava would protest. But she wanted to see if she could still remember.

Holding onto the chair she began to work her way through the living room grabbing onto the furniture as she went. First she hit the end table that was beside the chair and had to grab her long blonde hair and pull it over one shoulder to keep it from getting tangled in the crystal lamp that still sat there.

After that she was easily able to make her way through the living-room and into the kitchen. Everything still seemed to be the same. She found the table and held onto the edge as she made her way around the side headed towards her goal the door that lead to the garden. Finally she made it. She turned the knob and pulled open the door allowing a gentle breeze to find its way into the house.

She then became a bit unsure. There was nothing to hold onto after that point. She knew there was a small step that lead to the garden path. Maybe it was not as high as she remembered. Slowly she took one step forward and then another. Then with the third step her foot came down halfway onto the step and slid the rest of the way off. She gave a small cry as she fell forward towards the ground.

Suddenly, a pair of strong muscular arms came around her tightly. Her body fell into a broad muscular bare chest instead of the ground. Moira released a surprised "ugh" as she froze against the body that caught her. Whomever had caught her was obviously a strong man by the hardness of his chest and abs... She lifted her head from his chest, her eyes staring off to one side.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She stammered.

She attempted to pull away but the man held her tightly. She could feel his warm breath upon her face. She did not need to see his face to know he was staring at her. She could feel the rise and fall of his large chest pressing against hers, and for some reason it gave her butterflies.

"U-um...T-thank you." She whispered as she moved her face to look up at him.  
Then she fell silent. She stood in the strangers arms for a moment not sure what to do. His touch was gentle and feather light, yet his grip was strong. His skin felt smooth and cool...and somehow...familiar. She knew this was inappropriate. But she could not bring herself to move. Suddenly she was pulled from her trance by Ava's voice.

"You never told me why the police wanted to talk-..." She knew her cousin had just walked into the living room to find her missing. "Moira?" She asked as she suddenly put down the bags. "Moira?...MOIRA?"  
Ava rushed into the kitchen and saw the door to the garden was open. She quickly made her way to the open door where she saw Moira standing out in the garden alone.

"Oh MY GOD MOIRA!" She cried as she flew to her cousin's side. "Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"

"Yes," Moira said with a smile. "I'm fine...I stumbled ...But this gentleman saved me" She said with a smile motioning in the direction where the man was.

Ava paused and looked at her.

After a moment Moira's smile disappeared."What?" She asked.

"Um...Moira...are you alright?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Yes, ...why wouldn't I be?"asked Moira.

Ava stayed quiet for another long moment.

"..Well...Moira, there is no one here..."

Moira was silent as she turned her head back to where she had been facing the man who had caught her. Slowly she reached up with her hands to find only air in front of her.

"B-But he was right here." She said turning back to her cousin. "He was here...he caught me..."

Ava shook her head and reached to pull her arms around Moira. "Its ok sweetie...your just tired ...your pain medicines must be wearing off...Let's get you inside." She said as she carefully led a distraught Moira back in the door.

The breeze slightly caught up as she moved to go into the door causing her to wind quietly whispered causing her to turn around as she thought she heard someone speak.

"Moira..."

She looked around but saw no one. Her eyes instantly fell to the place where the stone angel had once stood. She quickly turned and went in the door after Moira and locked and bolted the door behind them. In the shadows of the trees beyond the garden a lone figure stood silently watching, a glare of jealousy across his angelic stone features as he watched the woman lock his Moira away...

Authors notes:

So I finished this early in the morning and then came back to find I didn't like the ending of it. So...this is the new ending hope you enjoy. :D


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi Everyone! I wanted to let you all know that I will be taking a short Hiatus on my stories on Fanfiction. The reason being that I am working on my very first novel that is set to be published towards the beginning of the year. I'm so excited it about it! It is a romance story about a zombie like creature and a human but it is nothing like Warm bodies. It looks at love on the very deepest most primal level of human nature. It is very much a Beauty and the Beast meets Romeo and Juliet but again...not like Warm Bodies zombies don't magically come back to life in my story. I am a fan of the book btw and mean no disrespect in any shape form or fashion n.n Anyway I will most certainly be coming back to finish all stories coming up and when it gets closer to publishing time I will be posting the name of the book and such on here for anyone interested to be on the look out for it. Btw if anyone is interested I am looking for a few good readers with a keen eye to look over my work for me before I send it to my editor. If you might be interested please pm me and we can talk n.n I love you all very much and I hope you have a wonderful wonderful day. Thank you so much for reading my stories you are FABULOUS!


End file.
